


The Time Alec Met Clary (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire Simon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Una de las últimas cosas que Alec esperó cuando llegó a casa después de llevar a los niños a visitar a su abuelo fue entrar a su apartamento e inmediatamente detectar a dos hombres lobo sosteniendo a un vampiro salvaje y luchador, mientras que Magnus abría un portal para dos pelirrojas.





	The Time Alec Met Clary (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Alec Met Clary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653457) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Una de las últimas cosas que Alec esperaba que llegara a su casa después de llevar a los niños a visitar a su abuelo era entrar a su apartamento y ver inmediatamente a dos hombres lobo sosteniendo a un vampiro salvaje mientras Magnus abría un portal para dos pelirrojas. El vampiro salvaje de inmediato llamó la atención de Alec, y empujó a los niños detrás de él, deslizando su mano para revelar su arco y su carcaj e inmediatamente golpeó y dibujó una flecha. —Magnus, ¿qué está pasando?, —Preguntó Alec rápidamente, parado frente a los chicos.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron y la mujer mayor lo hizo parpadear. Podía ver sus runas pero no sabía de ningún Nephilim visitando Nueva York esta semana aparte de sus padres. —Magnus, hay un cazador de sombras.

—Sí, sí, ese sería mi esposo, —le dijo Magnus, sin apartar la mirada del portal aparentemente complicado que estaba abriendo.

El hombre lobo más grande gruñó profundamente mientras miraba a Magnus. —¿Tu marido es un Cazador de sombras?, —Preguntó amenazante y Alec lo miró, moviendo su arco para apuntarle a él en lugar de al vampiro salvaje entre él y el otro hombre lobo.

—Magnus, confío en ti, pero necesito saber lo que está sucediendo en este momento, hablas tú o lo hacen ellos, pero alguien necesita hablar porque los niños están conmigo y no me gusta el aspecto de ese vampiro...

—¡No es su culpa!, —Dijo la chica de repente, corriendo hacia él, solo para ser atrapada por la mujer mayor. Al mirarlos, Alec inmediatamente asumió que eran madre e hija. —Simon no tiene el control, él solo, yo solo...

Magnus terminó el portal e inmediatamente Raphael llegó con su segundo al mando, Lily. —¿Cuándo se levantó?, —Preguntó, dirigiéndose directamente al vampiro salvaje. Él siseó a los hombres lobo que lo sostenían y él y Lily arrancaron de sus brazos. —Magnus, ¿sangre?

—Sobre la mesa, —dijo Magnus, y luego chasqueó los dedos para que una sábana de plástico cubriera la alfombra justo antes de que Raphael le diera al vampiro recién convertido una bolsa de sangre y la rasgó, la sangre recorriendo el suelo.

—Guaaqqq, —dijo Max, y Alec bajó la mirada para ver sus grandes ojos azules abiertos mientras miraba la escena desplegarse. Rafael tenía una mano sobre sus propios ojos, la otra mano en la mano de su hermano pequeño con fuerza.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta. —Alexander, lo siento mucho por esto, pero fue una emergencia, cariño. —Se volvió hacia la mujer. —Lo siento mucho, Jocelyn. He mantenido su identidad en secreto durante todos estos años, pero no tenía forma de saber que mi familia estaría en casa tan pronto.

Jocelyn se giró para mirar a Alec sorprendida. —Tú. ¿Quiénes son tus padres?, —Preguntó y Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Robert y Maryse Lightwood?, —Dijo con curiosidad, sin saber qué podría querer de esa información.

Jocelyn miró a Magnus en estado de shock. —¿Estás casado con el hijo de Maryse Lightwood?, —Preguntó ella y él se rió entre dientes con ironía.

—Créeme, querida, también me sorprendió. —Miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza al vampiro que se había alimentado y ya no peleaba o revolcaba y, en cambio, se desplomó en el suelo llorando. —Alexander, si pudieras llevar a los niños a una de sus habitaciones, resolveré esto y luego podremos responder algunas preguntas, —dijo y Alec asintió.

—Vamos chicos. Podéis jugar en la habitación de Max, —dijo, alejándolos de la loca escena en la que habían caminado.

****

Cuando Alec regresó, Lily, el vampiro salvaje y uno de los hombres lobo se habían ido. Los otros estaban sentados alrededor de la sala de estar con varias bebidas, todas de varios tonos. —¿Magnus?, —Preguntó mientras se acercaba, parado al lado de la silla de Magnus con una mano en su hombro.

Magnus inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego chasqueó los dedos, dejando una taza de café en la mano de Alec. —Alec, querido, siéntate conmigo, —dijo, dando palmaditas en el exceso de espacio en su silla. Alec rodó sus ojos pero no discutió. Sabía que no encajarían los dos, pero cuando Magnus terminó medio en su regazo, así era como debía ser algunas veces.

—Robert y Maryse Lightwood tuvieron un hijo que creció para casarse con un brujo macho. —Alec miró al hombre lobo, que sonreía divertido. —Eso realmente se lleva la palma.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta. —Alec Lightwood, estos son Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fray y Clary Fray. —Le guiñó un ojo a Raphael. —Y ya conoces a Raphael.

—¿Fray? —Preguntó Alec, mirando a Jocelyn con curiosidad. —¿Nunca he oído hablar de ninguna línea Fray?

Clary parecía confundida. —¿Línea Fray?

Jocelyn suspiró. —Magnus ha estado bloqueando la Vista de mi hija durante los últimos veinticinco años. Jocelyn Fairchild, —le dijo a Alec, quien de repente lo conectó.

—Los Nephilim que corrieron al mundo mundano después de que sucedió algo malo, —dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. —Esa eras tú.

—Fuimos nosotros, —dijo Luke, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lucian Graymark es mi nombre de nacimiento.

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon. —Espera, tienes una hermana, ¿verdad? Dijeron que su hermano fue asesinado por... —Se detuvo de repente y Luke asintió.

—Hombres lobo, ¿no? —Negó con la cabeza. —No fui asesinado. Me cambiaron la vuelta, lo que para los de Idris fue mucho peor.

Jocelyn asintió. —Luke y yo huimos de Idris cuando estaba embarazada de Clary. Mi esposo era cruel y Luke era su parabatai antes de ser convertido, así que estábamos muy unidos. Cuando cambió y descubrí que estaba embarazada, decidimos huir. —Le sonrió a Magnus. —Magnus ha ayudado a mantener la Visión de Clary cerrada durante todo este tiempo.

Alec miró a la niña, que parecía enojada. —Supongo que ya conocías a ese vampiro, —le preguntó, y ella asintió hoscamente, con aspecto de tener doce años en lugar de veinticinco, aunque Alec no la culpó. Si le hubieran mentido sobre su propia especie durante toda su vida, también estaría teniendo una pequeña crisis.

—No sabíamos nada de la familia de Magnus, sin embargo, —dijo Luke, y Magnus se recostó en el asiento, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi familia y mi negocio están separados. Además, ¿te imaginas cómo podría terminar mi negocio cuando la gente corra la voz de que estoy casado con un Lightwood?, —Preguntó. —No lo escondo, pero no lo publicito. La palabra está por ahí, pero no es tan generalizada. Tengo dos hijos y un marido del que preocuparme.

—¿Por qué era ese niño pequeño de color azul?, —Preguntó Clary, pareciendo preocupada.

—Es un brujo, —dijo Jocelyn, y Magnus asintió.

Magnus le sonrió a Alec. —Conocí a Alexander porque Alec encontró un bebé de brujo abandonado en las escaleras del Instituto, y cuando el bebé cumplió un año, comenzó a tener percances con su magia. Alec me buscó para ayudar a su bebé a mantenerse a salvo, y ahora su bebé es nuestro bebé y también tenemos un segundo hijo. —Extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a Jocelyn. —Y no hace mucho tiempo, nos casamos, —agregó.

Jocelyn miró su mano solo para hacer una doble toma. —¿Es ese el anillo familiar?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió, deslizando sus dedos en los de Magnus.

—Sí lo es. Mi madre puede odiarlo, pero a mi padre realmente le gusta Magnus y ama a nuestros hijos. A la Clave le gusta fingir que soy soltero, pero no hay leyes contra casarse con un Subterráneo, ya que los prejuicios del pasado hicieron que algo que nunca predijeron sucediera. Entonces, me casé con otro hombre que resultó ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Luke negó con la cabeza. —Conociendo a la Clave, tiene que haber consecuencias para eso.

Alec se encogió de hombros. —Me iban a dar el Instituto aquí y me lo quitaron, pero honestamente lo iban a hacer por mi hijo de todos modos. Magnus apenas pesó en eso. Tenía veintidós años cuando encontré a mi hijo y decidí criarlo, y todos esperaban que lo dejara y me casara con una chica de una buena familia y dirigiera el Instituto, pero le dije a mi madre que podían tener mis Marcas antes que ellos me quitaran a mi bebé, y cuando tenía alrededor de dos años, Magnus y yo nos juntamos y eso selló el trato para ellos. No iba a renunciar a mi bebé brujo si iba a salir con un brujo. —Sonrió a Magnus. —Es obvio que se han acostumbrado a eso, sin embargo, porque me permitieron tener la custodia de un niño Nephilim huérfano que rescatamos de los vampiros en lugar de llevarlo y dárselo a otra familia.

Magnus asintió. —Nuestro otro hijo, Rafael, es Nephilim, pero sus padres hicieron lo que tú hiciste. Habían huido al mundo mundano. Él no sabía nada sobre el Mundo de las Sombras hasta que sus padres... —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, el punto es que todavía no sabe mucho sobre la cultura Nephilim. Él nunca ha estado en Idris y el Instituto aquí es muy acogedor para nosotros ahora. Su compromiso al tomar el Instituto de manos de Alexander fue dárselo a un cazador de sombras no casado sin familia para que la familia Lightwood pudiera quedarse, y el hombre que lo maneja es un buen tipo. Él no juzga a Alec. Son excelentes socios.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No diré nada sobre vosotros, —prometió, mirándolos a todos. —Pero si lo descubrieran, lo manejarían con tacto.

Clary se levantó. —Bueno, estoy seguro de que quiero saber qué está pasando, —dijo, paseándose con agitación. —Mi mejor amigo se convirtió en un vampiro y descubro que Luke es un hombre lobo y no soy totalmente humana, tod de una vez. —Señaló a Raphael, que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, de pie en la esquina. —¡Ese tipo es un vampiro! ¡Estoy en una habitación con Edward Cullen, Derek Hale y Harry Potter! ¡Y aparentemente soy parte ángel!

Magnus se burló. —Cariño, definitivamente es Nosferatu, no Edward Cullen. Además, soy totalmente más Hermione.

Ella cruzó sus brazos. —¿Dónde llevaste a Simon, él va a estar bien?, —Exigió.

Raphael se encogió de hombros. —Mientras no salga durante el día, debería estar bien. Él tiene que quedarse con nosotros hasta que no quiera comeros a todos, pero aparte de eso, él estará bien.

Magnus se sacudió. —Querido, lo que Raphael quiere decir, —comenzó en un tono más suave y reconfortante. —Es que tu amigo está pasando un momento muy estresante ahora mismo, pero los vampiros pueden absolutamente aprender a controlar sus instintos y vivir una vida feliz. Lamento decir que nunca puede salir a la luz del sol, envejecer, o comer alimentos normales nunca más, pero aprenderá a ser feliz con su vida como lo es ahora. La inmortalidad tiene sus altibajos, pero eventualmente te acostumbras a ella, —tranquilizó. —En este momento, sin embargo, solo necesita calmarse y aprender a controlar su hambre para que pueda ayudarlo a superar esto, eso es todo.

Luke asintió. —Simon estará bien, Clary, —dijo, extendiendo la mano para tomar su mano. —Pasé por los mismos problemas para controlarme cuando cambié por primera vez, y tu madre me ayudó a aprender a estar cómodo con mi vida.

Raphael sonrió con satisfacción. —Buen perro, —dijo y Clary saltó cuando Luke gruñó, un gruñido bajo y canino.

—¡Oye! Dejad eso, —intervino Magnus. —Raphael, deja de ser racista. Luke, no gruñas a mis amigos.

Clary soltó una risa nerviosa que bordeaba la histeria. —Oh genial, entonces los hombres lobo y los vampiros realmente son rivales, todas las novelas tienen razón. —Miró a Luke. —¿Eso significa que ya no querrás a Simon?

—Por supuesto que no, —dijo Luke con firmeza. —Amo a Simon casi tanto como a ti, el ser un vampiro no cambia nada.

Jocelyn suspiró, poniendo su cara en sus manos. —Estábamos libres de todo esto. Mi hija iba a crecer como mundana, —dijo en voz baja.

Magnus se acercó y le acarició el hombro. —Lo sé, Jocelyn, pero las cosas pasan. Y no tiene que ser algo malo. Ella todavía puede permanecer mundana. A su edad, ella no tomaría las Marcas y comenzaría a pelear de todos modos. Ella solo aprendería a hacer otros trabajos de Cazadora de sombras si se une a nuestro mundo.

—Aunque, podría ser útil por lo menos aprender sobre los Subterráneos, —ofreció Alec. —Ahora que tu amigo es un vampiro y tu Vista ya no está bloqueada, es más seguro para ti saber todo lo que hay por ahí y cómo protegerte, —explicó. —Podría ser peligroso. Especialmente si el vampiro que convirtió a tu amigo todavía está allí afuera.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Alec. —Él no lo es. Luke encontró a Simon y se encargó del problema. Así es como se levantó Simón. Luke lo sepultó después de haber matado al vampiro que lo atacó.

Alec se estremeció. —No odio a los vampiros, Rafael lo sabe, pero parece que de todos los Subterráneos, los que tienen las manzanas más malas son los Vampiros.

Raphael se encogió de hombros. —La inmortalidad solo se adapta a algunas personas. Los brujos nacen conectados para ello, pero tenemos cerebros mundanos. A veces obtienes personas con poderes vampíricos que solo les brindan una mejor oportunidad para herir a las personas durante mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Los malos deben ser eliminados antes de que derriben a toda nuestra especie. Que hayáis matado a Camille siguen siendo lo mejor que le puede pasar a esta ciudad.

Magnus se estremeció y Alec lo consoló, inclinándose para besarle la sien. —Está bien, Magnus, —susurró y Magnus se levantó.

—Alexander, si pudieras ayudar a Jocelyn y Clary con los detalles más finos de lo Nephilim, creo que voy a revisar a los chicos. —Sonrió débilmente. —Tal vez conseguir un bocadillo.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Alec en voz baja, sabiendo que Magnus necesitaba abrazar a Rafael y recordar lo afortunados que eran todos.

Tan pronto como Magnus se fue, Jocelyn se volvió hacia él. —¿Realmente eres el hijo de Maryse Lightwood? ¿Y no eres absolutamente horrible?, —Preguntó con una mirada incrédula en su rostro. —¡Ella era la mujer más anti-subterráneos que he conocido!

—Oh, todavía lo es, —dijo Alec sin rodeos. —Mi madre trata a mi hijo Max como una cosa, desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, a pesar de que mi padre lo ama como si amara a su nieto. Ella tampoco tiene nada que ver con Rafael ya que él es mi hijo. Ella odia a Magnus. Ella no le habla, finge estar soltera sin hijos cuando se digna a hablar conmigo, y no vino a mi boda. —Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Ella es Inquisitor ahora, sin embargo. Entonces ella siempre está en Idris.

Luke hizo una mueca. —Inquisidor. Estupendo. Aún más razón para querer mantenerse al margen de esto.

Clary miró alrededor entre ellos. —¿Qué es un inquisidor?

—Mi madre es como la fiscalía, más o menos, —explicó Alec, tratando de pensar en cosas mundanas que había aprendido a lo largo de los años.—Cuando uno de nosotros infringe una ley, ella juzga si realmente lo hicimos o no y luego nos da un castigo. Magnus mató a Camille Belcourt, la jefa de los vampiros de Nueva York, cuando amenazó a nuestro hijo, y porque le dejé hacerlo, podría haber sido castigado por interferir con los procedimientos de arresto de Cazadores de sombras, por ejemplo.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió. —Bueno. ¿Eso fue antes o después de que ella no te gustara por Magnus?

—Después, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Fue justo antes de que adoptamos a Rafael. Estuve con Magnus unos años más tarde. Él negó con la cabeza. —Mi hermana también se une a Subterráneos, desde que éramos adolescentes, por lo que mi madre siempre se ha avergonzado de ella, y mi Parabatai es el único que le gusta a mi madre. Mi hermano menor ama a Magnus y a mis hijos demasiado para su gusto, y no me malinterpreten, mi otro hermano también lo hace, pero ella culpa a su vínculo Parabatai, no a él específicamente. —Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, sin embargo. Mi padre llegó después de un tiempo para que mis hijos tengan un abuelo.

Luke sonrió y miró a Alec. —El mayor de Lightwood se casó con Magnus Bane.

—Sí. Oficialmente, ambos usamos nuestros apellidos con guiones, —dijo Alec con cariño. —Magnus y yo queríamos nombrar a los niños Lightwood-Bane así que cuando nos casamos, oficialmente cambiamos nuestros nombres también. Magnus simplemente no anuncia a sus otros contactos realmente, porque Magnus Lightwood-Bane hace que sea obvio con quién se casó.

Jocelyn negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con asombro. —Cómo han cambiado las cosas. El hecho de que no te hayas metido en problemas por alguna razón arbitraria dice mucho de eso.

Alec se encogió de hombros. —De lo contrario, también dice mucho sobre cuánto bien hago, —Él se rió entre dientes. —No soy modesto cuando se trata de ser el mejor Cazador de sombras de la ciudad. Creo que si ellos no me necesitaran tanto, me castigarían por más cosas que a ellos, pero la cabeza es principalmente solo de nombre. Iba a ser el director de este instituto y todavía hago todo el trabajo ahora. Todo el mundo sabe que soy el líder, James es mi co-líder más que nada. Simplemente lo aceptan, y estoy de acuerdo con eso, sinceramente, porque él hace las cosas aburridas y yo puedo ir a casa con mi esposo y mis hijos.

Clary parecía frustrada. —¿Pero qué significa todo eso? Los Cazadores de Sombras luchan contra los demonios, entiendo esa parte, pero ¿por qué estás casado con un Subterráneo si todos los odian? ¿Cómo los odian si tienen leyes para evitar que lastimemos a inocentes Subterráneos?

—¿Cómo es legal para mí casarme con un hombre en un mundo mundano tan flagrantemente homofóbico?, —Respondió Alec, encogiéndose de hombros. —Hay suficiente presión para hacer lo correcto que no pueden lograr sin tener, al menos, humo y espejos que simulen que se preocupan por los Subterráneos. Yo cazo demonios, pero también he matado hombres lobo y vampiros y aún así no tengo ganas de apuñalarlo, —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Luke. —Y él está lo suficientemente cerca de mi familia, mis hijos lo llaman su tío, —dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Raphael. —Las leyes existen porque algunos de nosotros las escuchamos. Algunos de nosotros creemos en ellos. Quizás no todo, pero suficiente.

Luke miró a Clary. —Nunca quisimos esto para ti, Clary. Se suponía que este mundo estaba en el pasado y se suponía que debías crecer como una Mundana.

—Estamos haciendo eso, más o menos, —dijo Alec en voz baja, ya que vio lo molesta que la hizo. —Max y Rafael, los dos saben todo sobre este mundo, por supuesto, pero van a una escuela privada sin ningún otro niño no mundano. Ven televisión y películas mundanas, y viven la vida de niños mundanos, aparte del hecho de que uno de ellos puede hacer magia y debe practicarla con Magnus para que su desarrollo siga funcionando bien.

—¿Y tú otro hijo?, —Preguntó Jocelyn. —Él es casi lo suficientemente mayor como para comenzar a entrenar, ¿no?

Alec se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un suspiro. —Eso... no es un trato hecho —Rodó los ojos. —Simplemente asumí que se convertiría en un Cazador de sombras, lo que supongo que fue estúpido de mí, pero es todo lo que sé, ¿sabes?, —Dijo con un gesto de su mano. —Pero Magnus se molestó bastante cuando lo asumí, ya que simplemente asumió que lo criaríamos mundano como lo hacían sus padres biológicos. Pero decidimos dejarlo elegir. Es la única manera. —Él asintió lentamente. —Si Rafael decide comenzar a entrenar en un par de años y tomar notas, puede hacerlo. Si él elige no hacerlo, entonces él puede crecer mundano. Tan simple como eso.

Ella parecía impresionada. —¿Y tú, el mejor cazador de sombras de la ciudad, está bien que tu hijo elija ser mundano?

Alec asintió con firmeza. —Lo que él quiere es lo que importa. Lo amo, así que nunca trataré de forzarlo a elegir convertirse en un Cazador de sombras si no quiere serlo. Si quiere ser dentista, puede ser dentista por lo que me importa, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo que sea que elija, lo apoyaré, de la manera en que mi madre nunca me apoyó.

—Wow. —Alec miró a Luke, quien puso cara de asombro. —No es de extrañar que Magnus se haya casado contigo.

Jocelyn asintió. —Eres un cazador de sombras, eso es seguro, —dijo con una sonrisa triste. —Si hubiera más de vosotros, tal vez no hubiera tenido tanto miedo.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, crecí aterrorizado de mí mismo porque ser gay, así que no es como si todo el mundo hubiera cambiado tanto. Solo tuve que luchar con mis propios miedos para decidir que no iba a dejar que me lo hicieran. Les dije cuando adopté a Max y la gente lo despreciaba. Les dejaría tener mis Marcas antes de dejar que me separen de mi bebé. Tenía veintidós años y amaba a mi hijo, y decidí que era demasiado bueno en mi trabajo para dejar que me asustaran hasta someterlo. Todavía me asusto cuando la gente de Idris y mi familia visitan el Instituto, —admitió. —Sé que hay suficientes que saltarían con la posibilidad de herir a un brujo y yo tengo dos. —Asintió con la cabeza entre Luke y Jocelyn. —Puedo ver por qué estarías preocupado porque los Nephilim se enteren de ti y te persigan. Te escondes para protegerlo, y lo entiendo por completo.

Luke y Jocelyn intercambiaron una mirada de pánico, ambos se rieron de repente. —No, no, no es… eso no es.

—Jocelyn y yo no estamos casados, ¿no?

—No, todavía estoy técnicamente casada con el padre de Clary, tendría que hacer que los Nephilim me concedan una Runa de Divorcio...

—¡Y ni siquiera somos una pareja!

—No, definitivamente no.

Alec levantó una ceja y miró entre Luke y Jocelyn y luego miró a Clary, quien puso los ojos en blanco. —He pasado los últimos veinte años tratando de que dejen de ser bebés y se casen, —dijo Clary secamente.

Alec sonrió. —Pasé el tiempo suficiente en el armario como para saber cuándo las personas son malas mentirosas, —bromeó y Clary se echó a reír.

Cuando Magnus finalmente regresó y Raphael finalmente recibió la llamada para indicar que el nuevo vampiro estaba alimentado y descansando a salvo, Jocelyn, Luke y Clary finalmente se levantaron para irse. Alec los acompañó hasta la puerta mientras Magnus llevaba a Raphael de regreso al DuMort, y él los detuvo cuando salieron. —Si necesitáis algo, no duden en llamarnos, —dijo en serio. —No le contaré a nadie sobre ti y siempre te ayudaré como pueda. Parece que Magnus ya os ayuda, así que también pueden confiar en él.

Luke sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Eres un buen tipo, Alec Lightwood-Bane.

Y con eso se fueron. Cuando Alec regresó, Magnus ya les estaba sirviendo bebidas. —¿Qué diablos, verdad? —Preguntó Alec mientras se unía a Magnus, y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Magnus se rió entre dientes, caminando con dos vasos, sentándose en el regazo de Alec, entregándole uno a Alec. —Merecemos un trago, incluso si los niños todavía están despiertos. Solo uno, —dijo severamente y Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Él no era el único que necesitaba que le dijeran eso. Alec no era un bebedor, por lo que uno era su punto de parada habitual de todos modos.

Alec curvó su brazo libre alrededor de Magnus, que se acomodó más cómodamente en su cuerpo. —¿Ese chico Simon realmente va a estar bien?, —Preguntó, y Magnus suspiró en su vaso.

—Eso espero, Alexander. Realmente lo creo, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pobre Jocelyn y Luke. Han trabajado tan duro para mantenerse al margen de todo esto y ahora el amigo de sus hijas los arrastró de vuelta.

Alec sonrió. —Juran que no son una pareja, —dijo, y Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, bueno, tú y yo éramos casi los padres de Max antes de superarnos y juntarnos. Han logrado pasar veinticinco años criando a un hijo sin vivir juntos, o admitiendo que están enamorados. —Le guiñó un ojo. —No tengo que ser mágico para ver eso.

Alec sonrió. —Se escaparon juntos, ¿qué más necesitan?, —Bromeó. Exhaló, girando para presionar sus labios en la oreja de Magnus. —Estoy tan contento de que no necesitáramos veinte años para hacernos comprender que nos amamos.

—Mmmm, —gimió Magnus, metiendo su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Alec. —Yo también, Alexander. Yo también.


End file.
